Beer Goes A Long Way
by Love Hina Addict
Summary: Once again, Nyamo finds herself paying for a drink after school with Yukari. She ends up seeing a side to the english teacher that she has rarely seen before. Friendship fic between Yukari and Nyamo, NO shoujo ai or yuri content.


**Beer Goes A Long Way.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Hello again, fellow authors. This one is yet again a one chapter story, but hopefully it won't be as OOC as my previous one. Hope you all enjoy. All reviews welcome, anonymous or signed, as I would greatly appreciate all reviews. I apologise now in advance for my lack of knowledge on Japanese food. You'll find out why later.**

(-o-)

The day was passing by somewhat slowly, and Yukari was lightly sleeping at her desk. There were still two periods left in school before it was time to leave, and it was currently lunch time. She was sitting in the staff room, along with Nyamo and Kimura, with her head buried into her arms, as a snore here and there became audible. A time passed, until Nyamo passed by and nudged her into reality.

"Nnm...Leave me alone...I want to sleep!" Yukari answered, with a look of sheer contempt plastered on her face. Nyamo, meanwhile, had other ideas.

"Lunch break is nearly over, you know. You should be getting back to your class," said Nyamo, now giving stronger nudges to the disorientated teacher. Eventually, Yukari lifted her head, and leaned back on her chair, giving a groaning noise while keeping her eyes shut. Nyamo was getting annoyed.

"Come on! Get up! Go to your class!" Pleaded Nyamo, but with no result. She felt that she had no choice but to use bribery, in a desperate attempt to get her to her lesson on time.

"If you get up, and actually _make_ it through the day, I'll...Take you to the diner that you like. But only if you move. Now," Bargained the P.E teacher, to which Yukari clearly heard. Within five seconds, she lifted her head off of the desk, and glanced at Nyamo.

"...You mean it?" Replied the now listening teacher. Nyamo merely nodded in agreement, to which Yukari shot up and collected her resources for the next classes.

"Alright then, but I'm holding you to that!" Said Yukari, now traipsing out of the staff room to her next lesson.

"Why does it always resort to this?" Sighed Nyamo, before heading towards the gym for her next lesson.

In the background, Kimura had been sitting there all that time, seemingly fazed as his usual wide mouth exterior was expressed. He got up and left the staff room, seemingly towards his next lesson as well.

(-o-)

The rest of the day went by, in a word, _swimmingly_. Yukari was excited at being treated, Nyamo enjoyed playing sports in her lessons and Kimura was still teaching in the classroom, even if it was mainly at Kaorin. Yukari and Nyamo met up in the car park soon after the bell rang.

"Are we ready to go then?" Asked Nyamo, looking at Yukari. What she saw was something quite unsettling.

"I'm ready! Lets go, go GO! Wow I'm hungry," Blurted a crazed Yukari. The surprised sports teacher stared at her in amazement, due to both the sheer amount of energy, and at how easily she had believed her. Nyamo was planning to take her to the diner, but she had never seen Yukari get so worked up over it, even though this seemed to happen very frequently, much to Nyamos' hatred.

"Alright, I get the point. Get in then, lets go," Shouted Nyamo, trying to take some of the attention away. The scene was creating quite a large audience. Soon after repeating this three more times, Yukari finally took the hint and got in the car, followed by an annoyed Nyamo.

Halfway up the road, Yukari had begun to quieten down, quite a lot. She looked at Nyamo who was too busy driving, and lowered her gaze into her own lap. She remained near silent for the rest of the drive, something that made Nyamo feel awkward, to say the least. Eventually, they reached their destination, and both exited the car. Yukaris' mood soon lifted, and seemed to resume her stance from before.

"So then, we're here. Let's go eat! I could do with some Sake," exclaimed Yukari, already acting as though she was inebriated. Nyamo rolled her eyes, and walked into the diner, found a table, and motioned an excited Yukari over. Both sat down, and soon ordered.

Nyamo had ordered a small course, _very_ small compared to what Yukari had ordered. She seemed to have asked for everything but the kitchen sink, almost literally. Sake was the one thing escaping Yukaris' lips in terms of drinks, whereas her counterpart stuck with mineral water. Small talk commenced, even if it was only until the food arrived.

"So...What do you like so much about English, anyway? I've always wanted to ask you that. It _is_ the subject you teach, after all," Asked Nyamo, whereas the other teacher was angrily looking at the kitchen area in anticipation for her food. She realised that she was being talked to however, and looked directly at Nyamo.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?" Replied Yukari, as Nyamo sweat-dropped. Soon after, the food was displayed on the table, as a mouth-watering Yukari watched in delight. Nyamo sweat dropped again, before reaching for her purse, readying her credit card for the bill.

One glass after another of her favourite beverage was consumed, until Yukari began to feel slightly drunk, or in Nyamos' thoughts, 'completely' drunk. She showed no signs of stopping either. The food had gone after half an hour on both their accounts. Yukari had shoveled all that she could down her throat, whereas Nyamo stared in awe, and perhaps in amazement at what was surely a world record attempt in front of her.

"Slow down, or you'll get indigestion. Take a drink," Said Nyamo, now looking worried at her friend. After a further ten minutes, the plates had been practically licked clean, as an intoxicated Yukari had downed the last remaining drops from her second bottle. She made a few noises, before beginning to speak, albeit slurred.

"You musht have an eashy job, playing shports all day...I feel envioush," Moaned Yukari, now hardly balancing on the chair.

"What makes you say that? I thought you liked your subject? In fact, why did you become an English teacher anyway?" Bombarded Nyamo, surprised at what her best friend had said. Feeling somewhat confused, and a little ill due to excessive drinking, she pondered the latter of the three questions asked. Finally, she looked at Nyamo in the eyes, and gave her answer, and quite clearly.

"I...Became a teacher because you did," She answered, much to Nyamos' shock.

"What do you mean?" Replied Nyamo.

"Well, we've been friends since we were little, right? When you got your teaching job, I wanted to be a teacher too. You are the only one who has cared for me..." Murmured Yukari, as Nyamo just stared at her. Silence loomed for a few minutes, before Nyamo broke the proverbial ice.

"I never thought that I would hear that coming from you, of all people," She said, raising an eyebrow just in case this was a ruse. Yukari showed no signs of objecting though.

"Ah...You've run out of Sake, want another bottle?" Offered a heart felt Nyamo.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR CHARITY!" Boomed Yukari in a drunken state, before slumping and beginning to unknowingly fall asleep. Nyamo had sweat dropped, after noticing how many people were staring.

"Well, I guess you'll always be my friend, _that's_ for sure," Smirked Nyamo, now signaling for the bill. After paying, She sat for a few moments at the table.

"I never thought of you becoming a teacher, I must admit, let alone just because _I_ did. Do you really mean it?" She thought, whilst looking at Yukari, who had been sleeping like a baby. She smiled at the thought of seeing her so quiet, and so _honest_.

"Well, I guess we better get you home then," Said Nyamo, even though from past experiences she knew exactly where Yukari would sleep. After pulling the inebriated teachers' arm around her neck, Nyamo walked out of the door, and back to the car. They drove back to her apartment, while Yukari exuded very loud snores on the way.

She unlocked the front door, and went back to fetch Yukari, and dragged her inside. She laid her drunken comrade on her bed, and wrapped the cover around her, whilst Yukari was providing little, if any, resistance. After settling her in, Nyamo couldn't help making a small smile at the angelic expression depicted on Yukaris' face.

"Thank you, Yukari," Said Nyamo, getting a grumble from Yukari turning her position, facing the wall.

"So there is a kind side to you, it just takes a lot of beer to show it. Either that, or you're just shy about revealing it...Anyway, I'd better get to sleep myself," Mused Nyamo in her thoughts, before grabbing the spare futon in the corner and preparing her bed. When she had finished, she laid down and gave a last look at her sleeping friend, who was still in the realm of dreams. A few seconds later however, Yukari said something in her sleep. Something that made Nyamos' smile much larger.

"Thank you, Nyamo..."

(-o-)

**Well, there you have it. The characters may be a little OOC, but I'm sorry for it. Anyway, please review, as I appreciate the fact that people actually read my stories.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


End file.
